User talk:Guilherme Abe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Fruit of Discovery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 02:24, December 19, 2012 Re:Hello? ( ._.) Thanks for helping around this wiki. But what are your previous reply than?. Anyways, I've seen the TOC for Hungry Joker and it has the possible risk that they can be cancelled. Also, I've been around many merges around wikia and I think that 1qaz is after the administration right if I want to merge with him. Also he is the first cause that he has created such a ridiculous confusion because he already knew that this wiki was created and also has contributed around here. Because I wanted to make this wiki original as possible I only gove him some few warnings which he created on the same day another Hungry Joker Wiki. I want to merge but he doesn't get the administration rights because no wiki gives them for a reason like that. If he likes to merge on free will then it's fine, but he must remember that the original wiki will be this and not his. Again thank you for your help around this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I've seen it. Congrats on being a rollback member. Over a 10,000 edits at this wiki and only being a rollback is more than enough for me to say that you are a contributor with experience. Anyway, me and 1qaz can talk it out and I am also afraid that Hungry Joker will get cancelled. Seems that the Jump that we used to know is changing to romance and daily life manga. I have to say honest that I have a soft spot for Nisekoi. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't read chapter 8 yet + they released Chapter 7. I am still practising my Japanese though, but it can possibly be. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Then you are lucky, anyway I was reading Chapter 8 at the website that you gave me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Inactivity Sorry that I didn't directly responded to your message. As I have stated before in our former conversation "school comes before wikia". I hope you will pass the exams, good luck. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Back OK, good to know. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Please no, we are not the Fairy Tail, Bleach or One Piece Wiki. This Wiki is original of it's own. Personality of a character is much important than the appearance of the character so, personality comes before appearance. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I knew it was a suggestion and I gave you the reason why not. Furthermore you are doing a great job, keep up the good work. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, OK. Seems that he already have given up. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, we cannot contact the central because of those slight problems. They wanted to have the entire wiki abandon so that they can approve with it. Also, I need a agreement with the administrator on that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, at least the series go up, if they where ended last then it would become a heart beat for the fans of the series. Anyway, Chapter 10 will be a new arc and there is also some information about who Haiji really is if you see at the near end of the chapter. To me now, it got some sort of D.Gray-man related storyline in some other way I can't explain though. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure, sad that you dont'reda the D.Gray-man series. It is such a great series. Anyway, I also can't wait for Chapter 10. Hopefully that this series will start to rank higher. Btw, Hungry Joker will get extra pages next week of so I've heard. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE I'll try my best to provide the kanji and romaji. Btw, can you do something about Haiji's quotes section..? It's a total mess and most of them are not even qualified to be called a quote. Thanks ^^ 14:28,1/17/2013 First, I'm really sorry if this sounds like I'm putting all the work to you. What I'm trying to suggest is that I think we should start organizing Image Galleries, before everything got way too big. I'll try to help, but I'm in the middle of exam period.. >_> So I can't be here to do a big load of work until February. But, I'll try to contribute for at least on kanji romaji. Be back next month ^^ がんばれ !! 15:05,1/17/2013 MAVRO . The romaji is the katakana pronunciation. I don't know if we add literal translation or not, but if needed it's literally means Army of Black God. 19:08,1/18/2013 It was really well made ^^. There's even stuff that I haven't really pay much attention on. Although, I still feel like an Eureka infobox is needed to make it looks better >_>. I've already made this suggestion to KidProdigy but he said we should wait for the series to grow a bit more. 19:29,1/18/2013 hmm.. >_> It's an item infobox so I don't expect much. For now, I think it would be name, kanji, romaji, user(s), and probably manga debut. 19:40,1/18/2013 :almost forgot.. In the latest chapter Alan and Haiji combine their Eurekas, We could add something like a combination attack or something. 19:43,1/18/2013 Yeah, a new section would be nice and also I think you noticed that when the Eurekas were combined their colors changed and Chitose said something about the Eurekas are whitened (I don't really understand what it means, probably mistranslation). So I think things about combination would be expanded more in the later chapter. 19:51,1/18/2013 Re:Eureka I got no words to describe this great layout of explanation of Eureka. It looks on the same style as the way I edit only when I have a some time in fixing a article page. It is fine by me Guilherme Abe, it is not bad I have to admit. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Happy to hear that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image Done. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ?, deleting that image because it is a duplicate. Can you show me the other image, I am checking which image is older. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :The second one will be removed because that image has been uploaded 10 days later than the one you've showed me. Also something to know: If you've found any duplication images you must show me the one which upload was earlier or not. As example: If there is a image uploaded on January 12, 2013 and a same image is uploaded on January 24, 2013, then the image of January 24 will be deleted. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) re:phenomena # # . For this one Haiji didn't say genetic but Cell, which I think is more or less similar. For the Mendel's Peas page, It's pretty nice ^^ but I kind of disagree with the History part because it was never really been said or even implied in the series of such history which made me think of that section to be a heavy speculation ._. 17:54,1/24/2013 Newton's Apple to Haiji Herme, mind if I call you this?? ^^ or you have other preferred nickname? Can u add all those gravity techniques you got in the Apple's page to Haiji's page, please? Add it on the abilities section. Or is it unnecessary?? Thanks. 19:33,1/24/2013 Oh Okay. Sorry if I'm telling you what to do when U already have a to do list of your own. Just go with your own pace and I don't want to get in your way, so I'm just gonna leave it to you. Thanks for reviving this wiki, I was actually going to give up because back then mostly I was the only one who actively creating and updating pages with one other user which probably has given up as well I'll try my best for this wiki again. After exam >_> 19:45,1/24/2013 20:24,1/24/2013 RE the english is out here if you want ^^ I'll provide all that's necessary like title and names, in a bit. 17:38,1/25/2013 *alias 18:17,1/25/2013 RE * * , in here I use the word brethren because siblings usually related by blood and we don't know whether all Mavro members are related by blood. Also, I searched the definition of brethren and it is the plural form of brother and usually used when referring a fellow member of group or society. Similar to comrades/nakama I guess.. 22:28,1/27/2013 Infobox Herme, what do u think about the infobox?? the sample is WJ and Mav 16:30,1/28/2013 Hmm. OK, but I need to go now. So if u wanna do something about it.. just help yourself ^^ 16:44,1/28/2013 Re:Deletion Done. Seems that you're liking the FT Wiki by such reviews. I'd already checked it. Oh yeah besides that a new arc has been started which you can come up with a fitting title or have to wait for the next chapter. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) arc name Hey, what do you think about renaming the Introduction Arc?? Because, I think introduction sounds too broad and unrelated to the series. I was thinking about a few names that might sound right for an arc title: #Mysterious Black Apple Arc #Black Apple Arc #Genius vs. God Arc #Eureka Revelation Arc What do u think?? 16:28,1/29/2013 Hmm.. Case 4 is more like a transition chapter that connects both arc, so it doesn't really belong to any arc. But, I think we should keep it in the first arc because the second arc is about White Joker and Case 4 doesn't mention anything about it. 22:23,1/29/2013 Thy shall be done ^^ BTW, do u know where I can get RAW one-shot images?? Because I'd like to get all one-shot pages done with. Also, there's a matter about the char. in one-shot who looks like Haiji. Currently, we add him in Haiji's page in other appearance section which I think is wrong because when I read the one-shot, I realized that the one-shot and the series are on a completely different universe. So, I think putting them in the same page is wrong and we need to create a page for this one-shot Haiji. They even have different name.. the one-shot is named Darwin Haiji, I think.. 22:34,1/29/2013 Name conflict Hi Herme, I just found out that Case 6 has the same name with the page White Joker. Should we named Case 6 as "White Joker (Case)" or rename White Joker into "White Joker (Organization)" ??? Which one is better.. 20:29,1/30/2013 sure. Thanks. 20:41,1/30/2013 Re:One-Shot Pics Those raw's where available on a website if I remember, but it was when the one-shot released around that time. But sorry, we do not use scanned images. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:14, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Image Hi, I already uploaded this with a brighter one here... -_- 21:54,2/1/2013 RE It's okay, Man ^^ I'm trying to finish everything I could do these past few days, cuz next Monday I'm starting the new semester as well :P Might also be less active I suppose. 01:18,2/3/2013 List of characters page Hi Herme, I made this page, but something went wrong and I can't seem to figure it out. Could u please check and see the problem?? Take as much time as you need ^^ 12:24,2/3/2013 Cool ^^ Thanks man. But, probably I'm going to further improve it later. Cuz the picture is becoming too small. 12:41,2/3/2013 Well, that's is one of the thing I tried to solve. I have no idea why it creates that many spaces between them >_> 12:44,2/3/2013 RE That's a mistranslation.. -_- She asked everyone to turn a blind eye (basically close your eyes) until she says it is good to open it again. 20:57,2/3/2013 yeah, it's done by MangaPanda... they're famous for fast but horrible updates. A better translation for this manga would be from KISS SCAN, they took longer time but a better quality translation. 21:08,2/3/2013 Re:Unlocking Sorry for the extremely late reply. I've unlocked them as you requested. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Translation Hey Herme, Kiss Scans translation for chap. 9-10 is out.. One of my concern is Viviane Blanchard's alias, they translated it as Woman of Steel which is basically the same as Steel Woman. But after a few google search of both of the names, it seems that the word "Woman of Steel" is a lot popular also considering Superman epithet Man of Steel. It makes me think whether Yuuki was trying to make a pun from Superman's name. I need your opinion on this, they are practically the same but which one sounds better?? I prefer Woman of Steel though... 07:55,2/7/2013 Background Hey Herme, I saw your edit and I think background should go before plot section because background is essentially a plot itself but before the series started.. 23:39,2/8/2013 works Herme, a few things before I crash to bed.. I've completed Mira, Chitose Toriiooji, and Viviane Blanchard pages.. you could check it out to see whether I miss something or I added too much in it. Also, I was thinking about taking Alan Blackman as my next work, but tbh.. I don't really take much interest in him -_- So if you want to do it, you can have him ^^ But I'll still do it if you don't have the time to work on him. Just let me know about it. 00:53,2/9/2013 right, in that case, I'll write the plot for all characters then.. Since I've been doing all the chapter pages, I kinda able to write plots without the needs of re-reading the chapters. Might as well do it before I forget it. 01:20,2/9/2013 RE:Rank Hmm.. I don't know where from that sentence you got "dead last" but if I was to interpret that sentence, it means someone mention about the order of rank for that following week and says "thank goodness" for Hanjō (short for Hungry Joker in japanese). So.. If this someone says "thanks goodness", it means it is somewhere safe within the rank... Or he just some fans who cannot face the reality -_- :Alternate translation, he could also be saying that HJ rank for that week is good. Well pretty much the same context. 18:23,2/12/2013 There could be two options at this point, it will end after the labyrinth arc without revealing more about Mavro and the members. Or.. one more final arc which reveals everything that Yuuki tabata had prepared so far. Either one of them, I think this series would last 2-3 months top. I speculated this because there has been no new manga announcement from JUMP, or I wasn't well-informed about it. 14:07,2/13/2013 RE:MEtal . I modified it a bit because what the RAW says is . It's more of a sentence than a term.. 09:25,2/18/2013 Main Page Hey Herme, I've recently redesigned the main page. Thoughts?? Also tbh, I don't like the about, current events, and message from administrator sections. It only has a crazy amount of nonsense in it. Should we remove it or what?? 16:26,2/19/2013 RE:Names You finally bring that issue into light ^^ Well "Sumerian Ruby" was my first suggestion for the ruby's name but because we already have a pattern on the Eureka's name, I decided to use the current one... Then again, actually I've been "playing" with a few words and found out that, *Newtonian Apple *Mendelian Peas *Pythagorean Hammer *Sumerian Ruby In terms of japanese language, these names would have the exact same katakana with the current names that we used. However, I didn't find the same pattern for Curare's beak ._. so I dropped the theory. If we decided to change to Sumerian Ruby and Curare Beak, might as well change all of them because they're correct. Although I can't say for sure about "Curare Beak". 22:51,3/1/2013 Yes, u have a point there. But, let's not forget that this manga is heavily influenced by science. So saying scientific words like Newtonian and Mendelian out of universe would be contradicting because Yuuki Tabata brought science into the universe of his manga. Furthermore, I read about Mendel's experiment on peas and it said that he used to be a gardener as well and he planted and breed all the mutated peas himself. So it's safe to say that Mendel "created" those peas. Also, I searched on google on Newtonian and Pythagorean and found that this words are words that usually used to associated things related to Newton or Pythagoras. But of course many of Newton's works are named after his name "Newton" instead of using "Newtonian". Now, about the names that u mentioned... I'll also connect this issue with the Eureka's names problem. I know u are a long time editor in FT Wiki, so u should know how tough is the discussion about names happened in there. What I'm trying to say is that there are infinite ways of converting Japanese name (especially English names written in Jap) to English. So, imo, we should not change names unless Yuuki Tabata gives us official english names which would happen if the series is published in English (not by a longshot I guess >_>) Because, what ever names that we can think of whether it's Eureka names or character names, what we had in mind might not be the same with what Yuuki Tabata thought of when he created all of those names. The names we come up with, is just another fan version of the official japanese name... 23:52,3/1/2013 Well yeah.. I read his intro and he also got a point. As I said before, there are many ways to translate names from japanese to english and both Vivienne, Vivian, Nils, and Niels are legit names which commonly used and I actually didn't really give much thought on creating the pages of Vivi and Nils -_- as many people says "the early birds catch the worms", I used the fastest translation release. So, I'm going to follow what ChaosKnight did in FT Wiki... leaving the name to be decided by the community! but it would seems that the only community in here is you and me XD For "Groping About in the Fog", I think I mentioned about it when I added the latest chapter.. I decided on "Searching" because I thought I should be professional and decide on a more formal and descriptive name -_- But yeah, I agree with "groping" as it is the most literal meaning of the jap. name For changing the article names, sorry.. it's in the middle of the night in my region and I'm already struggling to stay awake in front of my laptop >_> So, I support on every changing that u will make ;) 00:53,3/2/2013